¡Qué día!
by samfj
Summary: Todo parece perfecto para una cena romántica con mi novio pero una serie de eventos me hacen ver una realidad que ignoraba existía: la magia. Al final solo puedo decir: ¡qué día! Esta es la respuesta al reto "viola el estatuto" del EEQCR. ¡Disfruten la historia!


**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes, situaciones y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece (la encontré en internet) y tampoco se a quien pertenece.

Esta historia participa como respuesta al _**Reto Off-Scorse Abril: Viola el estatuto**_ del _**Foro: "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". **_

Dedicado a: Todas las **_Scorose´s _**en especial a las del foro: _**EEQCR.**_

**No lo olviden pasar a votar (y si se puede: voten por mí). **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

El OC debe descubrir a dos magos haciendo magia, éstos pueden ser conocidos o no. Así que, ciertamente, mi OC tiene algunas caracteristicas que, creo, yo no tengo como: la arrogancia, la presunción, la intención de hacerse notar y ser demasiado odiosa. Jaja bueno yo digo que no soy así.

* * *

_**¡Qué día!**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Samantha Watson y solo puedo decir que mi vida es, simplemente, perfecta y que, sencillamente, no podría pedirle nada más. Soy una profesionista exitosa, vivo en una de las ciudades más chic y cosmopolita de Europa y si a eso le agrego que tengo el novio más sexy del mundo… nada lo puede superar.

Scorpius Malfoy, así se llama mi novio—¡lo sé! ¿quién le pondría a su hijo un nombre como ese?—, es simplemente perfecto. Es un hombre elegante, muy agradable y caballeroso, además de tener los ojos más hermosos de un color muy poco común, gris, y una sonrisa divina. Quizá el único defecto de mi novio tiene nombre y apellido, su mejor amiga, Rose Weasley. La odiosa Rose Weasley.

Obviamente la chica no me traga porque, bueno, soy simplemente perfecta para Scorpius (mi cabello es rubio, mis ojos verdes y piel como la porcelana, sin un rastro de las horribles pecas que Weasley tiene por toda la cara y los brazos); además de que creo siente algo más que cariño fraterno por mi novio… la muy tontita; ¡pobre! Si cree que Scorp la verá como mujer. En fin, ya he perdido mucho tiempo hablando de esa chica y no me puedo poner de mal humor porque esta noche celebraremos dos meses de estar saliendo y, si todo marcha como yo quiero, quizá pronto sea la futura señora Malfoy.

Voy cavilando todo esto acerca de mi vida, ilusionada por la fabulosa noche que pasaremos cuando los veo: a mi novio y su amiguita… pero no están solos. Dos tipos aterradores están con ellos y lo primero que se me ocurre hacer es esconderme en el callejón contiguo al edificio en el que vivimos. Parecen malhechores tratando de robarlos; hasta donde estoy no se alcanza a escuchar lo que dicen. De pronto, veo como Scorpius trata de proteger con su cuerpo a Weasley y yo me pregunto ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! Los observo más detenidamente y los hombres—con vestimentas muy raras—parecen estar amenazándolos con ¿una varita? ¿Estoy viendo bien? ¡Esto me parece ridículo! Tendré que intervenir a ver qué teatro están haciendo (sobre todo la mujercita para atraer la atención de mi novio). A punto estoy de salir cuando chispas de color verde y rojo comienzan a salir de las varitas de los tipos. ¡Pero que veo! Scorpius y Weasley también tienen unas varitas parecidas a las de los hombres. ¿Es que acaso…? Niego con la cabeza y trato de sacar esas locas ideas de mi cabeza… ¡es ridículo! Simplemente cosas como la magia, brujas y magos ¡no existen!

Scorpius parecía estar atacando a los tipos y Weasley protegiéndolos.

¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! Parece que los hombres derribaron a Scorpius y van por Weasley… tiemblo y tengo miedo. Me digo a mi misma que tengo que sacarlo de ahí. A punto estoy de salir de mi escondite cuando alguien me tapa la boca e imagino lo peor… pienso que ese era mi fin. ¡Cuál es mi sorpresa! pues al voltear cuidadosamente me encuentro con que se trata del otro amigo de Scorpius, y al parecer primo de Weasley, Albus Potter—¡lo sé! Scorpius, Albus ¿qué clase de nombres son esos?—. El chico apareció de la nada, como suele hacerlo muy frecuentemente, y me tiene detenida con una de sus manos en la boca; poco a poco comenzó a descenderla y con solo una mirada me transmitió mucha paz. En ese momento salió corriendo para ayudar a los chicos sacando, él también, una varita de su bolsillo.

De pronto, todas las cosas extrañas que sucedían alrededor de esos tres y las desapariciones, y apariciones, repentinas y otras cosas comenzaron a tener sentido: mi novio y sus amigos son magos ¡verdaderos magos!... o sea que la magia ¡sí existe!

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que, cuando regresé a la realidad, vi algo que nunca había visto: Weasley defendía a Scorpius con uñas y dientes y él peleaba porque se quitara del frente de batalla para que no le pasara nada. No solo era que la desgraciada siente algo por mi novio, sino que mi novio parece sentir algo por ella. Albus Potter había salido tras los malhechores en ese instante.

Poco después, ella se agachó a revisarlo y aunque no logro escuchar lo que dicen ella parece estalo curando con su varita y su magia. Se encuentran viéndose a los ojos como dos estúpidos enamorados… ¡qué asco!

De pronto, sucedió lo que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo: se besaron tan apasionadamente que daba asco.

Aún sigo en mi escondite cuando veo regresar a Potter. Se ve preocupado por Scorpius y por Weasley. Tras él vienen tres hombres adultos: uno rubio muy parecido a Scorpius; otro moreno muy parecido a Potter; y uno pelirrojo, con los mismos ojos de Weasley. Eran sus padres.

El hombre rubio quitó a todos de su camino y abrazó a Scorpius mientras que el hombre pelirrojo abraza y aleja a Weasley de los rubios; y Potter y el hombre que parece ser su padre hablan en voz baja. En ese momento, Potter señala en mi dirección y yo tuve que salir de mi escondite. Scorpius ya se había levantado cuando voltee hacia él y esta junto a su padre mirándome de forma indefinible.

El hombre moreno, de unos intensos ojos verdes como los de Albus, me habló:

—Dime muchacha ¿qué fue lo que viste?—el hombre me transmite tanta serenidad como su hijo. Veo de reojo a Scorpius que me anima a hablar y a los otros dos adultos, el rubio y el pelirrojo, viéndose intimidantemente y a Weasley con la mirada baja. Tardé en contestarle al hombre pues estaba tratando de asimilar que todo lo que sucedió no fue un mal sueño. Me pellizqué por si acaso y supe que es más real de lo que me gustaría. Y decidí que era tiempo de contestar:

—Vi todo… a los hombres con ropas extrañas—comienzo a relatarle y él me observa como si me quisiera leer la mente—las varitas y… la magia… —termino diciéndole no muy convencidamente. El hombre solo asiente y todos me ven atentamente.

Me vuelve a observar detenidamente y después de un tiempo me habló:

—Sabes lo que tengo que hacer ahora—no es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y respondo:

—Borrarme la memoria.

El hombre asiente y todos parecen suspirar. Yo quiero hacer muchas preguntas pero sé que eso es real y que, en realidad, no tiene caso que las haga si lo voy a olvidar. Suspiro. Creo que lo mejor es que nunca vuelva a ver a Scorpius. ¡Qué día!

Lo último que le escucho decir conscientemente es: Obliviate… ¡es una lástima! iba a ser una cena deliciosa.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**¿Me regalan un reveiw?**_


End file.
